Lonely Night
by Zuri-kun
Summary: Post FFX2. Songfic to Welcome To My Life. Rated high for suicidal theme. Rikku writes a note and goes to end her life. Will anyone come to save her? Onesided Tikku. R&R.


Okay, this is another songfic I had stuck in my head that I really wanted to do. I hope its good. I'm having trouble finding time to sit down and type stuff, but I'm sick today so I have some down time. I'll get started on the story now instead of boring you guys with type.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or the Song Welcome to my Life by Simple Plan. The owners own them (duh).

------------

It was late and Besaid was asleep. There were no clouds out and the moon cast a silver light over the temple and the clusters of huts sprinkling the village. In one particular hut though, someone was stirring. Small hands scribbled quickly on a piece of paper. A sniffle came from the writer as she wrote, and she paused to wipe a tear away before resuming her work. In a few minutes it was completed. The writer took the note and folded it in half, then stepped out of her hut and slid it under the cloth partition that served as a door to her cousin's hut. That having been done, Rikku made her way to the beach.

A few minutes later, a form in Yuna's hut began to stir. Her new husband was waking up. Casting a glance around the room, he saw something by the door, only visible because of how the moon played off it. Completely waking up, he went over to the object, lifted it, and began to read the note, scrawled in his good friend's handwriting.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

Tidus didn't need to read anymore. He dropped the note, leaving Yuna to her rest, and ran across the village to Rikku's hut. Bursting through the door, he saw no one there. It was late. Where would she be? 'She wouldn't…' Tidus thought to himself. 'I have to find her.'

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me_

Rikku stopped as she got to the statue on the outskirts of town. From her vantage point she could see the whole village spread out below her. 'Now I know how Yuna must have felt when she left this place,' Rikku told herself. She looked down on the town and silently bid it goodbye before moving on.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

'It isn't right,' she thought as she passed under the ruins along the road to the beach. 'Yunie gets her happy ending. Tidus is back. That's great, but what about me? I saw him first. I knew him first. I… loved him first.'

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over_

'I wished I was like Lulu, a long time ago. I wanted to have everything together. I wanted to be grown up. Since then, I've tried, but no matter how hard I try, no one takes me seriously.' Rikku stopped by the first of the waterfalls and thought. 'Paine thinks I'm a joke. Gippal treats me like a little kid. Yuna's forgotten I exist since Tidus came back. He's her whole world. And Tidus has never cared about me as more than friend. He doesn't talk to me anymore either. Him and Yunie are always too busy with each other…'

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

Tidus ran out of the village and up the hill. The island wouldn't be too hard to search. He knew she wouldn't be in the temple. Yevon was a waste of time, to her even more so. Her note was angry and bleak. Something was seriously wrong. Tidus only hoped he could get to her in time. Before she did something she'd live to regret. Or perhaps something she wouldn't.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

Rikku's tears fell over the side of the bridge and blended with the rushing waters. She remembered seeing Tidus and Yuna together on the pilgrimage. She especially remembered being reunited with Tidus. She had been so worried when Tidus had fallen overboard on the ship she hadn't eaten for two days. She had been so happy to see him again. She was going to talk with him and tell him how she really liked him that night, but seeing the way Yuna looked at him made her think twice. Deep down, maybe she thought she'd have her chance once everything was over. She told herself that Yuna deserves to be happy and didn't think too much of it. Besides, maybe they were just friends? How wrong she was.

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok_

Rikku had made it to the beach. The stars danced off the water like thousands of little candles. It was truly a beautiful sight. Seeing the beauty of the night reminded Rikku of that night, when her hopes had been shattered forever. Tidus had left, and Rikku went to follow him a little while later. She told everyone she wanted to go for a walk. Kimahri was walking back from a side path, and Rikku decided to see what was there. Once he was out of sight, she snuck down the path and saw the last thing she had wanted to see. Her heart breaking, she let out a small sob and sank to the ground just as the pair in the water slipped beneath the surface. Regaining her composure surprisingly fast, she fled back to the campsite. She never told anyone what she had seen, and never let anyone in on the pain she had felt.

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like_

Tidus was tearing along past the waterfalls by now. The only place she could be was the beach. He was getting more and more worried. The note she'd left had scared him badly. He prayed to whatever higher power that may have replaced Yevon that he was only overreacting.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

The highest point on the ruin by the ocean. Rikku balanced precariously on the top, looking down at the steep drop off the ruin, down past the cliff, and onto the rocks below. She wondered if Yuna would even notice she'd gone. She missed the way things used to be. She missed the times back in the desert when Keyakku was still okay. She missed the times when Gippal treated her like a real person instead of a walking joke. She missed the times she had shared one-on-one with Tidus, even just as friends. None of that she would ever get back. She was tired. She wanted rest. "Wow, now I'm sounding like Auron." She spoke aloud, laughing a little to herself. She missed him too. He was like her big brother. Even though he was a jerk to her sometimes, he looked out for her and even seemed to respect her a little. 'I'll have to ask him why he was nice to me,' she thought as she prepared herself to jump.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

Tidus saw her silhouetted against the stars as soon as he got on the beach. His heart skipped a beat. He didn't know why, but he didn't concern himself with it. It didn't matter what her reason for being up there was, he needed to get her down and find out what was wrong. He called out to her and began to run to her.

_Welcome to my life_

She heard him and turned to see him running towards her. She smiled a little. Maybe, just maybe, someone did care about her. But it was too late. One person couldn't change all the hurt she felt. 'Goodbye,' she silently said to him, and she fell.

_Welcome to my life_

She heard him cry out again, but there was no point in worrying about it now. She gazed up at the stars as she fell. They were very beautiful tonight. She struck the rocks below. Darkness overtook her.

_Welcome to my life_

------------

Wow that was sad… review it for me cuz that would be nice. I'm tired but I think I'm gonna try working on one or two more fics now. I'd like to get out chapter 13 of Stranger Things Have Happened today or tomorrow. Okay, I'm done. Later!


End file.
